Guardian Demon
by Meandor711
Summary: Steve is a demon and is send on a mission by The Dark One, how will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

An: Omgggggg this one just came into my head literally, I thought of two songs  
and got an idea out of it :O I will mention one song that you should listen to  
while reading this is Demon(s) made by Darkest Hour :D now you might have an  
idea on what's going to happen by that title :3 but you do not know everything  
before you have read so start O_O

Guardian Demon

Steve sat on a bench in the warm and burning hell. He had been here for ages  
now, since the time before Jesus Christ. Steve had two large black horns  
coming out from his forehead and his skin was red, he had nails as sharp as  
talons. He had a pair of red wings coming from his back, he also had a small  
tail coming from above his ass. He had a pair of black pants with white flames  
coming from the right leg. He still had the same form of a teenager, but his  
intellect was way above any other walking human, or demon for that matter.

Today his master The Dark One was going to give him a mission on earth, it  
could be anything from kill, infect, spy too burning a city. Steve was loyal  
to his master, anything The Dark One wanted him to do, happened.

"Enter" came the bouldering voice of The Dark One and Steve entered the  
office he had been inside oh so many times before. The Dark One was sitting  
behind his desk and was reading some papers, the dark one had a pair of dark  
sunglasses and a black trench coat that went from his shoulders to his ankles.  
The Dark One's blonde hair was pushed back with a special type of hair gel to  
the same elegant style as usual.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Steve asked with a bow, sounding as  
respectful as he could.

The Dark One threw the paper he was holding to Steve who grabbed it in the air  
with a fast move with his hand.

"That woman is Claire Redfield. She will find out about the existents of  
demons and angles, she will even show one to mankind." The Dark One got on his  
feet and slammed his fist into the desk "And god hasn't even tried to  
eliminate this treat! That fool! If people know about our existence then they  
will do anything to come to heaven, anything. And how will the flames in hell  
burn without anyone to keep it burning?"

Steve stood still and the dark one took a deep breath before continuing "Some  
people are going to try killing her tonight, her brother is a cop in the town  
who has been interfering with the mafia and they are sending some people, or  
in other words assassins, to make him pay. but we do not know if it's going to  
succeed or not. That's where you come in. you are going to make sure that she  
dies, either if it's you doing it or those guys"

Steve bowed "As you wish master."

The Dark One pointed at the paper in Steve's hand "The location of the  
assassination is on the file."

Steve nodded and left the room "Time to go back to earth"

He started to fly up into the air and towards the 'stairs of doom' as the evil  
men who came down called it. He started to run up the stairs, he liked walking  
up them, it made him feel free and strong. When Steve was half way up the  
stairs, he meet a man walking down. When they passed each other Steve pushed  
him down. Steve grind wickedly as he heard the man scream on his way down the  
stairs.

He continued to walk up the stairs and got to the end of them. In  
front of him now was a big metal door. He pushed it opened and got into the  
back ally in Raccoon city where he was going to watch a woman being killed.  
He used his long claws to climb up the brick walls. When he passed a window he  
saw a baby crying.

Steve went into the window and looked at the baby, it had  
pooped in its dippers. He took the baby and quickly changed the dippers and  
used a demonic spell on it to make it sleep. "Can you promise me one thing  
little one?" Steve watched as its chest went up and down "When you grow up  
become a mass murderer, so we can meet again."

Steve touched the baby on the forehead with two of his nails and gave the  
child the demonic touch. The demonic touch made the one that had been touched  
by a demon that way would make them do what the demon had said.  
Steve smiled "Make me proud." then he got out of the apartment and continued  
to climb the building.

When he was on the roof he found and blocked the door to the roof top from the  
apartment building. He found a spot that overviewed the back ally and sat  
down. He found the documents that The Dark One gave him and started to look at  
them.

Steve shook his head, as usual there was no picture of the person and not the  
exact day. He sighed and prayed that it happened today.

_**Around midnight**_

Steve had now been here for 8 hours "Could be worse" he kept on telling  
himself.

He suddenly heard a man talking in the back ally and he took a look,  
there were 5 masked men standing in the back ally armed with steel pipes.  
One of the men started talking "She will come by soon guys, be ready."  
Steve smiled "Finally."

A woman came walking down the street "Take her!" one of the men said and they  
took her arms and dragged her in to the back ally. Steve looked at the woman  
as she struggled and tried to fight of the men. His eyes shot up. She had red  
brownish hair in a pony tail, she had blue eyes and an egg shaped face.

"Just like Angie." Steve thought. Angie the person that was taken away from  
him, the person that made him kill.

One of the men hit Claire with the steel pipe and caused her to fall and  
scream in pain. Steve felt something inside him snap and he jumped down and  
drove his claws into the man's neck.

He turned to the next man and tried to do the same but the man jumped back and  
hit Steve in the right horn. The steel pipe was stuck and Steve took his hands  
on both of the sides of the man's head and crushed the man's head, the blood  
painted the ally walls and Steve licked some of the blood from his hands.

Two more men charged against Steve and raised their Steel pipes to attack him,  
when they were close enough he grabbed the pipes and ripped it out of their  
hands. Steve took them both by the head and rammed them into each other, they  
fell unconscious.

Steve looked for the last guy but he didn't see him "Surly ran away that  
little bitch."

He turned around to the woman Claire who looked terrified at him "W-W-WHAT ARE  
YOU?"

Steve smiled and looked at her "You can say I'm your guardian angel, only that  
I'm a demon. You will see me soon young one."

Steve took of and flew out of the back ally, knowing that he wouldn't be  
accepted by The Dark One again he had to go into hiding, only coming out when  
Claire needed help.

Claire watched as he flew away and whispered "I have a guardian demon."

An: sorry for taking so long time, someone in my family passed away and…. I  
cared for her so it was one of the reasons this took me 3 days to write, when  
I get back to normal I will update more :3 Hope you liked it and See you soon  
I hope :P

I also have to thank ResidentEvilGirl! :D she went looked over the story for me and corrected mistakes :D I think you might see that :3

R&R or I will not smile for a good while :P 


	2. The Dammed

An: Hello readers! :3 I have decided to make this one a story! :) It's going to have god and The Dark One ( if you haven't got it its Wesker as Satan ) so if you don't like me using them, then go away from this story and this chapter, I'm going to have god and Satan in this so just go away if you don't want it :3 Some chapters may have a song that I will recommend that you listen to while reading, if it does then turn it on :3 And now start! :O

Guardian Demon

Chapter 2: The Dammed

Steve landed and ran as fast as he could, the dark one had eyes and ears almost everywhere in Raccoon city.

'' Where to go? '' He thought to himself panicking '' I can't go to the church of Satan, he will be able to see me there! I can't hide in the streets, I will be noticed by humans! ''

Steve saw a car coming towards him and he jumped over it, he looked at the car and saw that there were two demons inside it.

'' Shit '' Steve started to run again but it was too late, the demons had gotten out of the car and started to fire at him with their guns.

Steve made himself as small as he could without it making him slower. He saw a gun shop and ran into it, he rammed his body into the glass walls and rolled inside the store. The security alarm started to ring and He looked around and saw guns placed in order of what type of gun it was. There was also a desk stretching from one side to the other on the other side of the store from where Steve was.

He jumped behind the desk and took steady breaths, he had to find a magnum, he had seen the demons fight before, they had hides as hard as rock and their horns could ram trough brick walls, and even with Steve's powers it would be dangerous to engage them in close combat.

He heard them come inside the room and he saw an S&W 500 in a shelf above him '' Please be loaded! ''

Steve quickly got on his feet and grabbed the magnum and felt a bullet go through his skin as he went down for cover again. He hissed and looked at the wound, it wasn't too deep, he could mend it when he was done with these guys.

He got on his feet and shot a bullet into one of the demons in the head, it died on the spot and went to the ground. Before Steve could fire another shot in the last demon, it started to charge towards him. Steve threw himself to the side and fired two bullets at the demon, they both missed it and it charged once again towards Steve. He took a deep breath and hoped this would work, when the demon was inches away from him he grabbed its horns and twisted its head, he heard a snap sound and the last demon was dead.

Steve looked at the ammunition the magnum used and grabbed as many of it he could put in his pockets before he grabbed the two demons '' Can't let the cops see you guys. '' be murmured and ran out of the store with one in each hand.

Steve heard the police cars and picked up the pace. He stopped in front of a dumpster and got the two bodies into two of the black garbage bags.

He leaned on the wall '' Where to? If he sends more demons it will be noticed! I can't have that risk, lives might be lost. '' Steve's head shot up, was it him speaking? Caring about human lives?

He slowly slid down the wall and landed on his butt and grabbed his hair and pulled it hard '' This isn't me! I'm somebody else! I hate humans, they are ruining the world! '' he started to breath heavily and tried to calm down.

_Faf Faf Faf_

Steve heard the noise and recognized it '' Shit! '' he jumped into the dumpster and heard something land on and it started sniffing. Steve held his breath and hoped the creature would go away. It let out a screeching sound and took off into the night sky.

He jumped out of the dumpster and sighed '' Damn gargoyle. ''

Steve knew that he would have to go to a place the dark one never thought he would even think about going close to. He smiled and laughed '' Why haven't I thought of this sooner? ''

_**With Claire**_

'' Doctor tell me what happened! '' an angry yet caring voice yelled.

Claire opened her eyes and saw her Brother Chris standing with a male doctor. Chris was shouting at the poor man who couldn't say a word because of Chris's loudness. Claire where lying on a hospital bed in a completely white room.

'' Chris I'm okay '' Claire murmured as loud as she could, without it stopping Chris from shouting.

Claire slowly tried to get to a sitting position, but couldn't sit up. The doctor saw that she was awake and pointed at her so Chris would see her.

He turned towards his sister and sighed out of relief '' Claire, are you okay? What happened? Who did this? '' Chris kept asking and asking, but Claire didn't answer any of them.

'' Chris, I need to sleep. ''

He sighed once more '' I will be right outside if you need anything. ''

Then he and the doctor walked out of the room. Claire remembered everything '' Maybe he will come back, I haven't thanked him. ''

**With Steve**

Steve where walking to the church entrance and walked up to it, he sighed and right before he tried to open the door a rope came around his neck and pulled him up towards the clock tower. When it came to the top there was an angel looking at him with eyes that was angry, yet soft. '' What are you doing here foul demon? '' it spat.

Steve did all he could to get out some air '' I'm here to seek shelter almighty servant of god. ''

The angle looked into his eyes, as if trying to stare into his soul '' After what you did tonight? Forget it. ''

'' I saved an innocent women's life! '' Steve shouted

The angle smirked and grabbed his head, driving its nails into his skin '' I'm not talking about the woman, I'm talking about the child. ''

Steve's eyes shot up and he was left speechless. The angle lost its smirk '' You forgot about that didn't you? ''

Steve didn't respond and the angle continued '' You are a beast, a monster! You took a small innocent child that could do magnificent things too the world, and dammed it, you ripped away its innocents and replaced it with hatred, that will evolve within it when the time is right. '' The angle pressed its nails harder into Steve head and he started to bleed '' I wonder, little demon, why I don't just kill you right here, right now. ''

Steve smirked '' Because you know I can change it back, you know I can. You also can't kill me, then you will do a sin and be send straight to hell. ''

'' No, I won't, god knows I have good intentions, he will spare me. ''

Steve laughed '' I said the same thing when I was human, look at what I became! '' Steve felt the angle press its nails harder and deeper into his skull '' I have an offer to give you. ''

The angle tilted its head to the side '' Go on you filth. ''

'' If I turn that baby back into its normal state, I will be able to have shelter here. If not, you can throw me away into the nothing. ''

The angle looked at Steve with judging eyes. It sat him down on the floor in the church tower and nodded '' you can stay here in the tower tonight, but if you haven't saved that child after this week. You will not be able to stand on this holy ground again! ''

Steve gulped and nodded before the angle disappeared. When the angle was gone he smiled '' I'm glad those ropes can't kill. ''

He sat down on the cold stone floor and hoped that god's grace would save him from the dark one, before going to sleep, dreaming about the woman he saved tonight.

An: Well well, another story by me is starting O.o hope I didn't ruin anything and hope you liked it. If you wonder why I made Steve started to run in the beginning, you will have to wait :3 I will tell in another chapter, also this is mostly in the start going to be Steve finding where to be, how to keep people safe from demons and a lot around him. Also if you wonder about the _faf faf faf it was me trying to make flying noises xD it where going to write fap fap fap but you know why I didn't xD_

No one corrected this one because I want to tell that this is going to become a story, but I will also drop one, there is a poll on my page where you can vote for them one you don't want me to continue on O.o please vote, if not I might have to choose O.o

Anyhow, R&R and I will write more on this :3


	3. Rat In A Cage

An: Two things, I wanted to continue this because I think it's good so far :D and the other things Is that I have another story ready to be posted, its name The Witch Hunt, but I can't post it, I get an error O.O so if I do not post any new stuff then you know why now :D Now on with the story :) I listened to The Smashing Pumpkins - Bullet With Butterfly Wings while writing :D I dunno if it will bring more emotion but I just thought it fitted Steve in a way for this story XD

Guardian Demon.

Chapter 3: Rat In A Cage

Steve woke up when he heard a foot tapping. He looked up and saw the angle tapping his foot impatiently.

'' Morning Darling! Brought me breakfast? '' Steve joked and smiled at it.

'' No time for games filth, get off this holy ground. NOW! '' The angle spat back angrily.

Steve sighed and grabbed his magnums and ammunition before standing on the edge of the tower '' Can you tell me one thing? '' The angle rolled his eyes and nodded and Steve turned around and looked it in the eye '' Why are you an angle, when you have so much hatred. ''

The angle clenched its fists '' Get out now! ''

Steve smiled and jumped off the edge and landed on his feet and started to run towards the scene he was yesterday. He had to be stealthy and careful, the Dark one where afraid to send too many demons on day time but he wouldn't let that stop him if he had to.

**With Claire**

Chris where holding Claire's hand and walked through the hospital '' Can't wait to get my hand on those who did this to you! '' He said loudly.

Claire rolled her eyes and Chris almost dragged her to the car and when they got inside she started to speak '' Chris! Those that did this to me are dead! They were ripped to pieces in front of me! Have you seen the crime scene? '' Her voice got stronger and stronger while speaking.

Chris looked at her and where speechless for a second before he explained '' I where the one that found you, I saw it, it was brutal. Are you sure that's what happened? ''

She nodded and glared at him '' I'm not a kid anymore, I know what I saw. ''

Chris started the car and started driving '' Claire, nothing in this city could have done that, the way kills where is not human Claire, and no animal wouldn't get so far into the city. You are confused and need sleep. ''

She gritted her teeth and looked out the window. She still remembered his face and hair. His skin darker shade of red than the hair. She still remembered her, as he called it, guardian demon.

**With Steve**

Steve jumped from roof top to roof top, his hair where floating in the wind. He smiled, it was good felling fresh air instead of that stink pile they called air down in hell. He took a giant leap landed four buildings before the child's room. He heard a screech and took out one of his magnums and aimed it into the air, just as he thought another gargoyle. It where flying down at him with its claws first. Steve closed one eye and aimed for its head, before it was half way down to Steve, he fired and hit it in the head. Steve moved two steps to the left and the creature body fell with a big splat where he had just been standing.

Steve looked at it '' Can't let it be seen '' and he smiled a wicked smile. He went on his knees and ripped off one of the arms of the gargoyle and started eating it. Slowly devouring it to the bone before he took another body part and ate it to, slowly he had eaten the entire creature.

He picked up the bones and threw them in random directions. Then he started walking to the block where he had seen the kid, he stood the same place that he had been sitting for a day ago. He sighed and started to climb down until he reached the kids room, as the other day the window was open. He jumped in with his eyes closed and opened them to see nothing, nothing at all. It where just an empty room with white walls, nothing else. Steve cursed and got out again, he went to the front side of the block and noticed a big sign : Raccoon City Liberty Hotel.

'' FUCK! This can't be happening! He yelled in frustration. He sighed and jumped into the ally and did what he hated the most, he turned into his human form. He gritted his teeth and looked at his body, just the same as before he was killed. He pushed the wall and left the ally and walked into the hotel.

Inside the hotel where many people, there was a disk right on the other side of the wall and in the middle where many chairs where people where sitting and waiting for something or just relaxing, on the left where the elevators and on his right where the dining hall.

Steve walked to the disk and the disk lady smiled to him and started to speak '' Welcome to Liberty hotel! How can I help you? ''

Steve coughed and smiled back '' Yeah I wondered if you knew the name of the family that where here yesterday, they had a small baby with them, can you tell me their names are you kind? '' He looked at the girls name tag '' Ashley Graham. ''

He smiled more and thought to himself '' Long time since I have had ham, I could get some soon

Ashley nodded and Started to search in the database '' They left yesterday? ''

Steve nodded and Ashley wrote down two names '' Here you go sir! '' she said and beamed.

'' Thank you pretty lady '' Steve said and kissed her hand before he left, leaving Ashley blushing.

'' He didn't have a shirt '' She thought and laughed to herself.

**Around 19.00**

Steve smiled, he knew where to go, but he had to hurry if he were going to make it in time with the Dark one's soldiers on his tail.

He looked at the window in front of him, inside the room that the window showed Claire sleeping on her bed with headphones on her ears.

Steve jumped on the wall where the window was as silent as he could and he got a grip on the wall and started to pick the lock on the window with one of his nails. He heard a click and got inside. He looked at the girl on the bed with careful eyes. He slowly started to walk towards her and he got on his knees and brushed carefully the hair away from her face. He had to admit, she was stunning, and her hair fitted her face shape. He didn't think that was the best way to describe her beauty, but he couldn't see her eyes, at least not yet.

He looked at the headset and slowly took it off her and placed it on his head. He heard the lyrics and smiled.

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

'' So even someone like you can feel like that I guess ''

Her phone rang and Steve looked up and ran out the window and started on his journey.

Claire woke up and answered the phone '' Hello? ''

'' OMG CLAIRE YOU WONT GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME TODAY! '' Ashley Graham yelled into her ear.

Claire rolled her eyes '' Yeah yeah, just tell…. ''

Ashley started babbling but Claire looked at the window, she had closed it before going to sleep.

An: maybe many people think that this is a cheap excuse of a chapter, and if you do then it is okay, it's a filler because now I'm gonna try to get some action in this :D And also so weird humor in this O.o just wanted it to have it XD

R&R please :D


End file.
